Captain Rolith
"Welcome to '''Oaklore Keep', home of the honorable Knights of the Pactogonal Table."'' Captain Rolith is the Captain of the Knights of the Pactogonal Table, the band of brave knights whom watch over the Oaklore Keep in hopes of guarding the kingdom against invading threats. He is located in front of the Keep, offering information about quests in the area, as well as the 2nd part of the Dragon Egg Saga, the 3rd Book, and also on the quest "Victoria's Secret." He is also one of the Stat Trainers wherein you can manually adjust your primary stats at the cost of gold. ''Quests'' Oaklore Keep's Quests '' *Sea Serpent '' *''Sir Loin '' *''Sir Vivor '' *''Sir Pernatural '' *''Sir Prize '' *''Sir Junn '' *''Sir Valance '' *''Pactogonal-tastic '' ''The Priestess' Message'' 'If you are below Level 3 ''Captain Rolith: *Grumble* The Knight's keep distracting me with an emergency every time you try to tell me about...a massage was it?'' Hint: Rolith will be more likely to pay attention if you are level 3 or higher. Time to level up! 'If you are equal or above Level 3 ''Captain Rolith: WHAT!?'' Captain Rolith: You saw the Priestess on your way here? Why did you not tell me sooner! Captain Rolith: ... and she isn't going to stop here at the keep? *Panics* The forest is crawling with bandits that are looking for her. Captain Rolith: She is in grave danger ... you must go after her! Choose: It is hero time Go Save Her! Starts Quest: The Black Dragon Box Choose: Maybe later ... Captain Rolith: Listen... I will have you know that this is a VERY IMPORTANT storyline quest. Captain Rolith: Sure... I understand, you want to go explore the keep some more and look at all the funny Knight names. Captain Rolith: Except for mine ... my name is the only one that is serious. Captain Rolith: Serious ... Captain Rolith: Serious like the storyline quest! So next time you come back you better go on that quest and save her! Captain Rolith: Quests like this one do not just sit around until you eventually feel like doing them. Captain Rolith: OK... they do. BUT that is not the point! 'After you completed the quest this option will be replaced by the following:'' '' ''Falconreach'' ''Captain Rolith: Falconreach is just over the bridge if you follow the past east. Beware of the giant Sea Serpent which has been attacking the travelers! '' ''Talk'' ''Captain Rolith: I am Rolith, Captain of the Knights of the Patagonal Table here at the Keep.'' Captain Rolith: The Keep stands here to protect all the subjects of good King Alteon. Captain Rolith: There are several constant threats to the kingdom and its people. We do our best to keep these threats at bay. Captain Rolith: You seem very able. Please, lend a hand to any of the knights that you can. ''Notes'' *''He appears in cameo in AdventureQuest as the berserker class trainer. '' *''Rolith is the one who created the tog side quests and quests. In one, your character says that rolith was broken out of prison. In another, he CLAIMS that he didn't make it. In yet aother, Rolith accidently mixed the togs and the hydra together. He also introduced Greg and the fire elemental of doom to us. He is still working on the next Togicide side quest. '' *''Sometimes he uses a six-hit attack instead of his usual four-hit attack. '' *''When he is added as your guest, it can look like his hammer has "THI" inscribed in it. One possible meaning for this acronym is "Traumatic Head Injury."'' *''His PvP ID number is 35.'' Category:NPCs Category:Guests Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Quest Givers Category:Oaklore Category:Males Category:Class Trainers Category:Knights of the Pactogonal Table